


chrysalis

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [25]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, M/M, aerial silks au would b more accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: In the silks, it's almost as if Sorey is floating.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Series: AUgust 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: AUgust 2020





	chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

> day 25 is circus au, dedicated to aster!!

In the silks, it's almost as if Sorey is floating. He goes from one position to another seamlessly, almost like he weighs nothing and his mind controls the silks. When he falls - a drop, another, a third, in stages so controlled it seems almost accidental - Mikleo's breath hitches, and his eyes stay in Sorey's lite figure. It's a sequence he's seen the boy practice every day, until it is smoothed down and perfect, but it never ceases to amaze him.

His favorite part, though, is when Sorey nests himself inside the light blue silk, stays in there as if a chrysalis. Logically, he knows that movement is just a second's worth of breath, but when Sorey gets out of there, falling delicately, it's almost as if he's an angel.

They're part of Circus Elysia, a traveling show, and the youngest members of it: raised amidst juggling pins and ventriloquist puppets, the two can't remember a time before traveling around the continent, helping where they could, watching when they can. Sorey soon found himself a home in the silks, and Mikleo helps him as often as possible, even if no skill seems to stick to him.

Show's over as soon as it begins, almost as if no time has passed at all: he is on the ground, breathing deeply, trying to seem as if this was the easiest thing in the world. Mikleo rushes with a bottle of water, and Sorey smiles gently enough that it's almost a non-smile.

"You should try it, instead of just watching with your mouth open." Sorey says between gulps of water. Mikleo smiles, embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm too heavy. Besides, if I'm in it too, who's gonna be your support on the ground?" The other rolls his eyes, but gives him a quick peck before looking back at the silks.

"I think I can perfect that middle fall." Sorey says, eyes scheming, planning ahead of time. Mikleo nods. "Can you turn on the music this time?"

"On it." He clasps Sorey's hands for a moment, then leaves: if Mikleo can't take part, then he will be of help.


End file.
